My Canvas
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: Alex needs to paint , just one problem she doesn't have a blank canvas to paint on. What will she do?


My Canvas

Alex needs to paint , just one problem she doesn't have a blank canvas to paint on. What will she do?

WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP

" Ahh, I have to have one around here, where is it I couldn't have ran out" said Alex as she looked around the basement. She was looking for a canvas she just wanted to paint. She had this idea and she needs to paint it.

" Harper she might have one" said Alex as she ran to Harper side of the room. The basement was Harper's room / Alex's art room. It was easy because both Alex and Harper loved art so much that it didn't bother Harper at all.

" Now, if I where Harper where would I hide a canvas" said Alex as she looked around Harper's room. Everyone would think Harper's would have a clean room but they where wrong she had a messy room. Almost as messy as Max . Harper's room had clothes everywhere, book, paper's and art supplies on the floor on the desk and on the bed. Alex smiled she and Harper where best friend's and she knew Harper better then anybody in the world. So this should be easy right , wrong Harper's room was a war zone you have to be careful where you step.

" What are you looking for" asked Harper as she smiled at Alex when she jumped on her bed.

" A canvas do you have one" asked Alex as she looked at Harper. Harper had her thinking face on.

" No , I'm going to the art store tomorrow I use the last one I had for art class yesterday sorry" said Harper as she frowned.

" Err, it's ok I guess I'll go with you tomorrow and buy one. I hope I don't forget what I want to paint." said Alex as she jumped on bed with Harper. Harper nodded and grinned at Alex. Alex looked at Harper she was wearing a white tank top and black shorts her hair was in a pony tail. Alex looked at Harper's back. It was so white and smooth like...... like a canvas.

" Oh I just got a Idea that I need your help" said Alex as she grinned at Harper.

" Hmm, what is it and what do I have to do" asked Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Take your top off and your bra off" said Alex as she smiled at Harper.

" What ! Are you kidding Alex" said Harper as she looked shocked.

" No I want to paint on you now take off your top or I'll do it" said Alex as she moved closer to Harper.

" No , why can't you use magic to get a new canvas" said Harper as she moved away from Alex.

" Because then my art will be alive, magic and art don't go together. Please Harper it's just us down here and It's not like I'm a dude and all so just take off your top." whined Alex as she gave Harper the puppy dog pout.

" Alex , I don't want to be painted on" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" Fine we'll do this the hard way." said Alex as she tackled Harper down on to the bed. Alex took Harper's top off and her black bra off.

" Perfect now lay down on your stomach and I'll get my paint" said Alex as she smiled at the topless Harper. Harper was glaring at her and her arm's where crossing her chest.

" I can't believe you Alex , I said NO" said Harper as she glared at Alex getting her paint ready.

" Look it'll wash off I just need to paint. I need this Harper please" said Alex as she smiled at Harper . Harper rolled her eye's she knew Alex wouldn't stop till she got what she wanted.

" Fine , but you better help me wash it off" said Harper as she laid down on her bed. She place her head on her pillow . Alex walked over to Harper and straddle her waist so she could use all of Harper's back.

" I will, and thanks" said Alex as she ran her hand down Harper's back.

" Yha, Yha just fucking paint now" said Harper as she closed her eye's.

"Hehehe , I love it when you curse." said Alex as she smiled. Alex dipped her paint brush in the black paint. She looked at Harper's back and smiled this would be fun. She started to paint her art.

" Hehehe, this tickles." said Harper as she giggled.

" Stop giggling Harper your moving my body to" said Alex as she smiled it was weird being on top of Harper but in a good way.

" Sorry it tickles and you know how tickles I am" said Harper.

" Yha I do know that, but I need you to be still so I can finish my painting." said Alex as she smiled .

" So what are you painting anyway" said Harper as she closed her eye's.

" I don't know I just had this Idea and I wanted to paint it." said Alex as she dipped her brush into the green paint.

" Oh, you know you wouldn't let me paint on you so I don't know why I'm letting you paint on me." said Harper as she grinned.

" Your back is so perfect Harper and mine isn't not like your's and you always have other great ideas" said Alex as she frowned.

" Hahaha, buttering me up isn't going to get you out of you owing me you know" said Harper as she rolled her eye's.

" But its a start" said Alex as she smirked.

" Yha, it is" said Harper as she agreed with Alex. Alex looked at Harper's back she painted a heart on fire with wing's on the inside with a lock holding the wing's.

" Done, now stay still so I can take a picture of your back." said Alex. As she jumped off of Harper.

" No , I'm just going to walk around with my top off and all" said Harper as she smirked.

" If you want you won't hear a complain from me" said Alex as she smiled at Harper and took a picture with Harper's camera.

" Hahaha, good to know now help me wash this stuff off" said Harper as she walked to her bathroom. Alex followed as she watched her canvas and art walk.

" Hmm, you know I bet I can paint on your ass and your stomach to there white enough" said Alex as she smirked. She looked at Harper's ass as it walked into the bathroom.

" Like I'll let you" said Harper as she turned the water on. She put a towel under the faucet and got it wet. Then she threw it at Alex.

" Hey, why did you do that for" said Alex as she watched Harper walk to her. She watched Harper walk to her , it was like slow motion . She never thought of Harper like this before and she never really just looked at Harper's body but boy look at what she was missing.

" What are you looking at" said Harper as she looked at Alex.

" You, I never really looked at you before not like this" said Alex as she blushed a little.

" What are you talking about you seen me naked before" said Harper as she looked confused.

" Yha, I know but your perfect , your skin is like fresh milk , your breast are perfectly shaped , your hair is just long enough to cover them you look like a goddess Harp's you really do." said Alex as she looked at Harper.

" Thanks but I think you been sniffing to much paint why don't you go out side and take in some fresh air." said Harper as she looked worried at Alex. Alex smiled it's always like Harper to think something was wrong with someone when they where talking about how beautiful she was.

" I'm fine really I am, I'm just looking at My best friend who is so beautiful." said Alex as she walked up to Harper and started to wash off the paint on her back.

" Thank you then, ...... It's nice of you to say that" said Harper as she blushed.

" It's true, and your back is my favorite canvas I ever used I might want to do this again" said Alex as she smiled thinking of painting on Harper again.

" Hmm, sure if you want..... maybe if you want I'll let you paint on my whole body" said Harper as she blushed.

" I would love that" said Alex as she kissed Harper on the back of her neck.

WOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWPWOWP

Well, ? what do you think ?


End file.
